Sea Elves
Sea Elves are a species of sapient amphibious humanoids found around bodies of water all over Dulor, most commonly on The Copper Coast and Filantris Island. Their bodies are frail and weak, but their intelligence more than makes up for it, as they even have their own kingdom. Appearence Sea Elves tower above most other races at an average of 6 feet. Sea Elves commonly have a gaunt facial structure, and their bodies are usually thin and bony, albeit somewhat muscular. Their skin is usually entirely grayish-blue and their hair is usually gray or white, though hair of other colours are not unheard of. Their faces are often taller than they are wide, and their noses are often large and feature very pronounced sellions. Like most elves, Sea Elves also possess large, pointed ears. However, their ears are also very jagged from the back, and bear a slight resemblance to fins. To assist them in swimming, Sea Elves also possess webbed hands and feet, though the webbing does not impede their ability to run, or hold objects. Characteristics The majority of the other sentient races have a strong dislike of Sea Elves due to their patronizing attitudes towards them. Most sea elves view themselves to be above mankind due to their increased intelligence, magical apptitude, and wealthy society. However, some of the more humble sea elves have permanent residence on the main landmass of Dulor. Sea Elves are amphibious. They possess both lungs and gills, meaning that they can permanently breath on both land and in water. Their webbed hands and feet assist in propelling themselves through the water, where they spend most of their early life. Filantris, the capital of the Kingdom of the Sea Elves, has a complex and tough society. Money, general wealth, and anything at all that can be viewed as a status symbol are especially valued there, and those who are not wealthy are often neglected. Non-Sea Elves are not even allowed into Filantris. Sea Elves are omnivores. They eat all sorts of meat, as well as plants that grow underwater. The most common part of their diet, however, is fish and clam meat. Fish are very easy to hunt due to the sea elves natural ability to both breath underwater, and quickly swim. Behaviour Sea Elves typically seem to value wealth over all else, and trading has become an incredibly large part of their society. Violence in between sea elves is often unheard of, though the shunning of another is common. Sea Elves have a history of being overconfident, often underestimating their foes in any given circumstance. Sea Elves are constantly searching for new ways to show off their status in society, often coming up with new trends such as wearing fish-eye necklaces, or even wearing clamshells on clothing. Role in Dulor's Society At Large Filantris Island, where most of the Sea Elves live, was formerly connected to Dulor, but was later broken off. Some daring Sea Elves have made their way from the island and established settlements off of the Copper Coast, though some more inland are not unheard of. Some Sea Elves which shun their kingdom often integrate themselves into human kingdoms. Though they're never fully accepted by humans, their relationship has grown to be a more fruitful one. Sea Elves are often disrespected by humans, and therefore aren't accepted into many roles in society. However, their magical apptitude and notable intelligence isn't ignored, as humans often accept them into roles such as researchers, advisors, and wizards. However, the most common form of employment for a sea elf is as a sailor. Category:Lore Category:Playable Races